


Late Nights

by andycaulfield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotp, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Teddy Lupin / James Sirius Potter, jeddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andycaulfield/pseuds/andycaulfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Teddy Lupin cant sleep, he goes to James Potter's bed to visit him. The metamorphagus spends most of his nights with the oldest Potter boy, despite their age, house, or relationship.</p><p>Excerpt : </p><p>"Isnt it a little weird for a 17 year old to be sneaking into the 2nd years dormitory?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to email me at @ ponypopiscannon@gmail.com, or find me on tumblr on teddyloonylupin.tumblr.com 
> 
>  
> 
> -Andy Caulfield

A pale hand came down to stifle a scream that came from the unexpecting Gryffindor victim. The victim was James Sirius Potter, age 12. He screamed into the cold hand that pressed against his mouth, cutting off the sound from his dorm mates, who slept happily and soundly with the moon light pouring over the faces.

The hand belonged to Edward Remus Lupin, age 17, who was hushing his god-brother the minute he screamed, removing his hand once James stopped. His hair was a dark purple as he stood beside his best friend and brothers bed.

"What the heck, Ted?" James said, touching his chest where his Gryffindor heart was beating swiftly. "What are you doin' here?"

"I couldnt sleep..." Teddy admitted.

Back roughly 10 years ago, when they were both so much younger, Teddy would sneak into his brothers bedroom, taking the baby from his bed, and just holding him in his arms. Teddy would press James to his chest, talking to him till the sun rose and the boys eventually fell asleep. James was just like a glass of warm milk, or a soft blanket made by your grandma. Helped Teddy feel save and warm, and eventually made him fall asleep.

"Well, Merlin, Teddy, you cant just sneak up here any time you arent tired..." James snorted, though scooted over in the bed, making room for his brother. Teddy sat down, then laid down on the pillow, the familiar scent of James hitting his nose. He smiled at James. "Dont give me that look..." James shoved Teddy softly.

"I missed you, Jamie..." Teddy complained, opening his arms for his brother. The smaller boy settled in his older brothers arms, resting his ear against his chest. James could fall asleep to the thump thump thumping of his brothers heart.

"God, you just spend the evening with me helpin' me study like... 3 days ago, Ted." James pointed out, his words vibrated over his brothers chest.

"Yeah, but I dont like not knowin' whats going on with you, Jamie. I gotta keep an eye on you."

"I'm a big kid, Teddy..."

"You needed help putting jam on your toast this morning, James..." That shuts James up. A smirk worked its way up Teddy's face. "I like knowing whats up with you, James... You're my brother... Its hard enough trying to talk to Al, let alone keep an eye on him. I like knowing that I can take care of one of my brothers... Its my job..." His fingers graze over the soft and tanned skin of his kid brother, who forgoes a shirt when he sleeps.

"You're such a sap, Teddy... Whatever girl ends up in your trap will be stuck to you for life..." James told his brother, keeping his body close to the metamorphagus, eyes closed, heart beat slowing.

"Eh, what happens happens." He laughs, eyes shining a vibrant yellow in his own happiness. "Go to sleep, Jamie... I am just going to sleep here for the night..." he assured. "I will be gone in the morning..."

"Isnt it a little weird for a 17 year old to be sneaking into the 2nd years dormitory?" James asks, snuggling against his brother like how he did all summer long.

"Not when we're brothers. _Goodness_ , James..."

 

* * *

 

"Isnt it weird for a 17 year old to be sneaking into the teachers dormitory?" This time, the one commenting on its weirdness Teddy Lupin, raising an eyebrow at the boy pulling off his shirt on his bed.

"Not when we're brothers. Goodness, Professor Lupin." James Potter scoffed. "Now take your clothes off."


End file.
